Heavensent
by Aoi Miyavi
Summary: once again, another Cedric Diggory story except this time: with a male Aoi-original character named Rehyan pronounced Ryan . and a lil harry love. not very good with these, read and find out! yay. oh and YOU decide: Dead-Cedric or Live-Cedric. R&R.
1. Prologue

_**So Much**_

Aoi: So basically I have stepped out of my anime scene thanks to the ever so wonderful Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire movie. I was also inspired by amazing stories on here. Hm. Well, this is my last original character story. So don't think I'm THAT selfish. Kay? Kay.

_**WARNING**_; It's an Amichan production. It's got boys and it's got love and it's got language. All right. -

_Prologue_

"Rehyan, you're such a rebel!" Hermione laughed and looked up at the boy beside her. She touched his hair again and examined it, "I can't believe you got it so blonde when it was black as night." She smiled at him and he smiled at her. I had never seen this boy before and apparently they were in the same school for a while. "Oh, Cedric… Harry, this is Rehyan Carter, he's a sixth year," She introduced the boy to the rest of the group.

"Hey." The boy smiled and nodded at me. Rehyan and I just stared at each other. He was an attractive boy with short, blonde hair with bangs that flowed over his face and deep blue eyes. He shook his hair to the side, out of his view. "Congratulations to making Champions." He said to Harry and I.

"Thanks," Harry nodded and smiled at Rehyan. He looked at Hermione and said, "Thanks, Hermione. I'll see you later." Harry turned and started to walk off. Rehyan felt the tension leave the air as Ron relaxed; I kept staring at him.

"You still upset with him, Ron?" The ginger headed boy nodded. "I kind of thought so…" He shook his hair again and looked down at Hermione. "But, anyways, I won't keep you." He hugged her and then walked off.

I looked after him and then at Hermione. "So… who exactly is he?" I must have been red in the face completely. This boy was definitely not like anyone in the whole entire school. Well, his looks anyway. Since it was after school, he was out of uniform and original for Hogwarts: slim jeans, a red shirt that fit him (not too loose or too tight), giant tennis shoes that the bottom of his jeans were shoved into, and one single rubber band on his left wrist (of course I noticed such a small detail). I was shook out of my daze when I heard the girl's voice…

"Rehyan? Oh he's just an old friend from my muggle school before here," Hermione replied. "Cute, isn't he?"

"Stunning," Ron interrupted sarcastically.

"Ronald!" Hermione shoved her hands to her side.

"What? He looks kind of scary…" Ron sighed and looked back at his empty box of Bert's.

"You just don't understand him," The dirty blonde shook her head and sat back down to her book.

I interrupted their argument, "Do you think he would mind if I talked to him?"

Hermione looked back at me and shook her head, "Why would he?" She smiled and I smiled back. I had no idea that was the beginning of a never ending, homosexual escapade of sneaking about the hallways at night and behind buildings after school just to see him… alone.


	2. Chapter 1

**Warning;;;** roflcoptah.

_Chapter One:_

"Now **how** much do you love me?"

It was cold outside. I looked around impatiently for the one person who had been on my mind for the whole afternoon. I hadn't stopped thinking about this moment. He was five minutes late. I shook my head and crossed my arms leaning on the back of the main tower of the school, forehead against the cold stone, and eyes closed. "I'm so freaking stupid…" I mumbled into my scarf and no sooner than I whispered those words I felt an extremely sensational warmth on my pelvic area and stomach. I tried to turn around but a head appeared beside mine, I heard a voice speak as I arched my back at the overwhelmingly pleasing touch,

"I'm sorry I was late…" It was _him_. I cooed as he began rubbing his fingers up and down my length and holding me close to his body with his other hand. I felt my neck become cold and then a wet warmth replaced the cold. My head fell back and I couldn't even think. God, I adored him so much I couldn't even imagine this feeling with anyone else.

"Rehyann…" I cooed again and he pull back from me and bent over to pick up my scarf. He wrapped it around my neck and then turned me around. He kissed me and pushed himself up against me and moving us back up to the stone wall. We continued kissing roughly and pulling each other as close as we possibly could for a little while until we heard leaves crunching and we pulled ourselves out of the kiss. We stayed close together and listened to the footsteps. Soon he whispered to me,

"Let's go to the field storage room." I nodded and we slipped off, hand and hand, to the storage room. When we were far from the tower and closer to the room we laughed and raced each other to the room. We arrived there at the same time and he pulled me inside and pushed me up against the "plan wall" (where the strategies were drawn). We started kissing and I heard the picture of the cheerleaders swooning and cheering over us. Rehyan pulled back, breathless and looked up at it, "Shush." They quieted and watched in silence. He looked back at me, "Where were we?" He looked down and then grinned, "Aha." He began stripping me of my pants and I watched happily.

"Rehyan?" I asked as he got my pants off of my legs.

He looked up at me as he worked on my boxers, "Hm?" He snapped the elastic and grinned up at me.

"I have something to tell you." At this point, I was speaking and acting with my subconscious. I unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper downwards. No underwear. Oh, Rehyan. I smiled down at him and I believe he understood what I was thinking.

"Illuminate me." He finished pulling my boxers down, I stepped out of them, and he lay them on my pants.

I paused, took a deep breathe and then responded, slowly, "I really believe… I'm… in love with you…" I looked away from him, ashamed of what I had just admitted to. I didn't accept my feelings to be returned, I didn't at all no matter how I wished they were. I just… I loved him. There was no denying it. He had to know these adventures, me giving this up to him, was all much more serious than "playing around" and "releasing our hormones".

He just smiled up at me and then, wrapped me in his mouth. I arched suddenly and moaned happily. "Rehyan…" I mumbled and grasped his hair. The hair that was first bleached, now fading to a pale blonde, returning to black. I felt like he was swallowing me whole and I was fully allowing it. He sucked, he blew, he hummed, he scraped, he licked, he did everything until I finally came in his mouth. As he pulled away and slid back up me. He licked his lips and then kissed me. "Did you ever know you tasted so good?" He smiled at me. I shook my head. "How much do you love me now?" He just grinned at me.

I closed my eyes and shuddered. "So **bloody **much." I wrapped my arms around him and he pulled me into him. We stood there in a very gentle hug and I wanted him to say it now; how he felt of me. I wanted to hear it.

"Cedric…"

"Yes?" I whispered.

"I love you, Cedric Diggory, and I always will."

I froze. I felt as if I was going to burst. I couldn't feel myself. Anything. I was so happy.

Soon, a rush of cold air swept by us and I cringed. I forgot. I was half naked. "Oh shit!" He let me go and helped me put my clothes on. After I was clothed again we just stared at each other. I grabbed his hands, he held mine in his. "I love you."

"I love you too."

This moment, I would always remember it. He pulled me close with my hands and kissed me. We were so wrapped in that kiss, in that moment, that we didn't hear footsteps outside. Soon, we were knocked back into reality by…

"Diggory? Carter?" I cringed and we separated almost immediately. I looked over to see Professor Snape. He was gawking at us and I knew Rehyan and I were screwed.

"Yessir…?" I looked so nervous, I know I must have.

But then, he just let out a little sigh before saying, "You boys are very irresponsible, you just be glad that _I_ found you instead of someone else."

"What?" Rehyan burst out and then looked at me and then back to him. I was confused too.

"I'm okay with it. You," He pointed to me, "and you," he pointed to Rehyan, "together." He closed his hands. "A friend of mine is gay too." He grinned. "You thought you were in trouble didn't you? Well, you're not, and actually. That was beautiful…" He paused, "I always admired it." He then looked back to us, and continued, "But, be more careful. If you'd like to do such reckless things, then at least do it somewhere you won't get caught," He looked at Rehyan, "I give you permission."

I froze. This HAD to be a dream. I looked at Rehyan and suddenly his smiling face disappeared. I looked to where Snape had been standing and HE was gone too! I looked around. They were no where to be found. "Rehyan!" I called. No answer. "Professor!" Still no answer. I shivered and looked down at myself; I was completely naked. I jumped and then opened my eyes. I was sitting up in my bed and I was fully clothed again. I sighed and then looked down at the clock. It was 5:47 and I would be waking up soon anyway for breakfast. I was so glad it was Saturday.

I crawled out of bed and changed for the day and headed downstairs to the common room to read. When I arrived downstairs I saw an envelope on the coffee table in front of the fire place. I walked over to it and looked at the name on the letter. It read:

_For the glorious eyes of Cedric Diggory and Cedric alone_

I shrugged and looked at the letter and shrugged. Picking the letter up, I opened it and began to read the letters printed for me inside.

_Dear Cedric,_

_It's me, Rehyan. I was writing to arrange a meeting with you. I have been wanting to meet with you for a while now. Just to talk. If you would agree to this, please see me this morning at breakfast. I'm sorry, I know you are a prefect and all, but I simply had to sneak into your house's dorm. I needed to get this to you before breakfast. Hope you understand._

_Love,_

_Rehyan_

I froze completely. I think my heart even stopped at that moment. Was this a dream to? I pinched myself. No, it was definitely not a dream. I smiled and then folded the parchment up, bringing it to my heart. It was HIS writing, HIS words, HIS invitation. I couldn't breathe.


	3. Chapter 2

_Aoi__: BTW, you all probably believe that all of my stories have my personally made up characters and a lot of sex but to be quite honest, my Sasuke x Gaara story was old-ish and the original character was used to add to the drama. These new stories I'm planning on making them actually have a good plot. Now granted, I'll still make random one shots and trust me, there will be "love to the highest degree", but, it'll be more interesting and exciting to read now! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU READ AND WANT! Hahahahaaha. Also, this is my last commentary for this story. When I start getting reviews I'll reply to them at the end of each new Chapter I finish. __J__ Oh and if I have a question that I want feedback on, I'll come back an ask it at the beginning of some chapter, so yes. That's it. Read on._

_**Warning;;;;**__ lol_

_Chapter Two_:

"Did you say what I think you just said?!"

The dining hall was filled as it always was at 8:30 on a no class day. I walked over to the table a couple of my companions were sitting at to say hello. "Oi, Ced."

"Good morning, AJ, Howie." (Did you notice my Backstreet Boys names?)

"Morning."

"How are you two today?"

"Pretty great. That girl from Ravenclaw keeps eyeing Howie." AJ nudged his scrawny, pale hand over to the table behind me. I turned and spotted the blonde that AJ was referring to. She waved, I smiled, and Howie turned red.

"You should get acquainted." I told him with a smile. "Go get her, tiger." I chuckled and walked off.

"Where're you going, Ced?" AJ called after me.

I turned and pointed to the table Hermione and her companions were sitting at. "I promised I'd sit with them."

AJ nodded. "See you later." I grinned and turned back to my direction of walking.

I walked up to the table and spotted him. Today, he was in his favourite plain teal shirt and slim jeans and his hair was completely black, his natural colour. The outfit choice mixed with the colour of his hair made his blue eyes more visible then ever. He looked over and spotted me. He smiled and motioned for me to come over with his hand. I obliged his gesture and approached their table. "Good morning, all."

"Good morning, Cedric." Hermione turned and greeted me. Harry turned and looked at me, surprised that I was there. Ron smiled and waved.

"C-Cedric." Harry stuttered as he smiled up at me.

"Hello, Harry," I smiled at him before I looked at Rehyan. "Rehyan."

"Good morning." Rehyan smiled.

"Want to sit?" Harry asked. He patted the empty seat space beside him, in front of Rehyan. I nodded and sat down. "So are you thinking about placing your name in the cup?" Harry asked me once I got situated in my seat and started getting myself a plate for breakfast.

"Yes, sometime tomorrow." I responded. The idea of having the treasure of "ultimate glory" was exciting. I was smart. I could do it. It would be an adventure, even if I didn't get picked. I grinned and shook the thought from my head. I'd be picked. I usually was. "How was the World Cup for you guys?"

"I had a lot of fun." He told me before taking a drink of his pumpkin juice.

"We tried to look for you after the World Cup, Cedric." Hermione looked across the table to me.

"Oh I didn't see you." I smiled.

"Rehyan and I saw you and we tried to call to you but we figured you couldn't hear us." Hermione added before going back to her food.

I looked over at Rehyan who had been watching me this whole time, not eating. He was probably wondering if I got his letter. "Really?"

He nodded and smiled. I blushed. He winked. I melted in my chair. He was so beautiful that I couldn't even stand it. How could one person have so much control on someone's life and not know that they have that control? Can he not tell what he does to me? Ugh. Boys.

"Well, I'm going for a walk. Are you eating, Cedric?" Rehyan stood slowly. I shook my head 'no' even though I had already began to make a plate. He smiled. "Wanna take a walk?" I nodded and stood quickly. "Bye, all." He turned and walked to the hall door.

"Bye." I rushed after him. Once we were out of the hall and the general eye of the main crowd he stopped walking.

"You wanna go to the lake? We can talk there this early without any interruptions." He looked over at me with a giant smile on his face. I nodded quickly and his smile grew more wide. "Come on then." He grabbed my arm and started walking.

Mainly we stayed silent all the way to the lake. I decided to be the first one to talk. "I got your letter. So what did you want to talk to me about?" He found himself a seat right by the lake on this random boulder-rock. I walked over to his side. There wasn't enough room on the rock to sit so I just stood.

"This is kind of hard to say…" I loved when he talked. He was from America so he had the whole American accent. I always wondered how he could afford to fly over for school. He was always so mellow and nice to everyone. Never mean or snobby. He couldn't be rich… unless he was really, really humble. He spoke again, "Considering the whole thing you have with Cho Chang and all…"

"Whoa wait…" Oops. My thoughts just kinda came out. He looked up at me a little startled. "I'm sorry, but, what _thing_ with Cho Chang?" I looked down at him and a slight grin poured onto his face.

"You mean it's not true?" His grin became more of a smirk at this point. "You're not 'talking' to Cho?" The air I was breathing immediately got caught in my throat and I choked. I bent over and began coughing to try and regain control. Rehyan jumped up and patted my back, trying to help me out. Soon I stopped and I leaned forward. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh no. There's nothing between us." I looked down at him and smiled after I stopped laughing. I felt his fingertips making circles on my skin. His touch was really soft. I wasn't used to a boy touching me like this. "So what did you want to tell me?" I let my hand rest where it had seemed to have landed: the small of his back.

"Well…" He leaned closer to my ear and whispered. "I _really_ like you." When he said 'really' I wanted to push him back on that boulder-rock, straddle him, and "get at it". He pulled back and looked up at me with his gorgeous blue eyes and he smirked again. He was sneaky. I knew it.

A shiver shot up my spine but I regained control. "Really now?" He nodded. I smiled. "Well…" I leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I like you too." As soon as I said this, his trigger must've went off like mine, except, he couldn't hold it in. He pushed me back and jumped into my arms. I caught him and I immediately felt his lips on mine. We were messily snogging. I managed to move us back to the boulder-rock and I sat down on it while he straddled me. He ground his hips downwards on mine. I jumped. "Whoa!"

"You okay?" He pulled back and looked down at me.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting that. Snogging is easy… anything else is a shock to the system." I told him bluntly. I never thought I would say something like that out loud. I didn't give commentary for my feelings and actions.

"Oh shit, I forgot, I'm so sorry." He kissed me. "Can I teach you?" He kissed me again. "Please." That time he pulled my lip. "God." Again. Harder that time. "I'm sorry." Again. Lighter, like before. "Okay." Again. "I'll stop."

I shook my head and pulled him to kiss me again. He was pressing up on me. There was no back to that boulder-rock. So. We fell. SLAM. We fell with a hard thud and I heard my back crack. "Oh shit! Cedric, are you okay?!" He jumped and leaned back, looking down at me.

I winced a little but adjusted. My legs were up on the boulder-rock. "Yeah."

Rehyan smiled. "Good." He leaned back down and kissed me. We were laying awkwardly, but, I was comfortable and I knew he was too.

XXX

I walked into the hall where people were submitting their names to the cup. I was with all of my usual friends. They were encouraging me forward and getting really excited.

"Cedric, you're gonna get picked." AJ encouraged.

"Yeah" Howie encouraged.

"You're the greatest! You deserve it!" Nick also encouraged.

I walked past everyone and reached up to toss my little slip of paper in the cup. I smiled and returned to my friends. They were all patting my back and talking. I sort of tuned them out when I looked over and saw Rehyan sitting with Hermione, watching her read. I stopped walking once we got to the door and I looked at my friends. "I have to ask someone something, I'll catch up."

"Whatever, Ced." AJ said. They all walked off out into the hallway and disappeared. I turned around and headed back to Rehyan. I slid into the space beside him.

Everyone was quiet and watching something. I turned to see Krum placing his name into the cup like I had done minutes before. He looked directly at Hermione before turning. What the hell was that about? I looked back at Rehyan and Hermione. Hermione was smiling and Rehyan finally looked at me.

"Well hello there, Mr. Diggory." He grinned. I felt my face grow a little warm. I was probably blushing. "I noticed you placed your name in the cup." He nudged my leg gently with his hand. "Do you _long_ for eternal glory?"

"Honestly, I don't know why I did it. It was kind of a rush." I looked over at him. "Are you going to put your name in?" With this question he gave me a really funny look. A 'what are you talking about' kind of look. "What?"

"How old do you think I am, Mr. Diggory?" Well, I'd never thought about it. He looked my age. He couldn't be too young. I shrugged. "I'm sixteen. I'm only a sixth year." I blinked. Okay, not too young. I was still surprised. I gave him a 'really?' look and thought. I kind of remember already hearing that information. He nodded and smiled. "Yeah, silly boy. I'm just a year younger than you. Whoop-de-freaking-do." He nudged me with his body and laughed. He had a cute laugh. It made me laugh.

Hermione just stared at us. "You two are so strange!" She elbowed Rehyan who knocked into me. "Why am I your friend, Rehyan?"

"Because I'm sexy." He extended the 'y' sound and turned to Hermione. He wrapped his arms around her and cuddled up to her. "You totally dig me!"

I laughed. Hermione giggled and pushed him off of her. "I can't read here." She scooted away and then stood. "I'll see you two at dinner." She waved and walked off.

"That was easy." He whispered. I gave him a confused look. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

"A _walk_ or a walk?" I teased as I stood and looked down at him.

He stood and replied, "A real walk." He smiled.

We headed out of the hall and down the hallway, making our way outside again. We managed to get onto the actual grounds of the school and down to the Quidditch field. He was asking me questions the whole time about my life and my family. I told him how my dad was a major influence in my life and also how we went with the Weasleys to the World Cup this year. That was actually where I had first met Harry. Rehyan told me he thinks Harry has a 'mongo' crush on me. I thought he was just excited to meet a new friend.

"Friend shmend. He wants in your den." Rehyan said, laughing.

"Rehyan! Did you just say what I think you just said?!" I looked down at him. He was grinning from ear to ear.

He smacked my arse and I squeaked. "Oh my God, Cedric, did you just squeak?!" He exclaimed and was giving me this look like I was a little kid and I said my first word. I nodded slowly and felt my face grow extremely warm. "God, you're adorable!" He threw his arms around my neck and hugged me.

"Thanks…" I said slowly after I hugged him back. We parted and there was sort of an awkward silence as he just smiled up at me. "Anyway, tell me about you." I started walking again to the field.

"Well… I've got a little sister, named Amy, who doesn't go here. She actually doesn't want any part of this life. I'm full-blooded because both of my parents were of wizarding blood. My dad is from London and my mom too but she moved to California in the States. BUT I live with my dad's mother here, Edina Jones-Carter, because it's closer to Hogwarts than California. I live close to Hermione, actually, that's how we met." He stopped and then looked at me. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, actually, are your parents separated?" I wasn't really nosey, but, I was curious as to why he lived with his grandmother. I didn't want to be rude, so I'm glad he asked if I had a question.

"I guess you can say that. You see, my dad was killed by a dragon when he was doing something for the Ministry in Romania . Actually, the dragon didn't kill him, it just sort of scared him and he fell off his post and broke his neck. I was never close to him though. He just impregnated my momma and left us." He sort of paused and ran his fingers through his hair. It didn't seem to bother him talking about his dad, but it was still sad none the less. He finally continued, "A lot of people say I'm like Mister Gabriel Carter, but, I'm more like his mother Edina. When my mom moved to California she asked if I wanted to come with her, but luckily my grandmother asked if I wanted to move in with her instead so my life wouldn't change dramatically. I moved in with her but for the past year I've lived in America, so, I lost my accent." He smiled and looked to me again.

"And your sister?" I asked.

"Well, my sister is a half-blood because my mom, her name is Maria by the way, married this guy from California named Joshua Age." He looked up at me and smiled once more. "And that's about it, really. I'm pretty normal. I just have weird taste in clothes." He tugged on his hair and shook it a bit. "And hair."

"Eh, I like it. Few people can take that and pull it off." I encouraged.

He smiled. "Thank you," He said.

"You're welcome." I nodded. We were at the fields. I led the way through the gates and doors and we soon found ourselves in the middle of the fields. I planted myself on the ground and spread out, laying down. Rehyan dropped down beside me. We sort of laid there in silence before Rehyan scooted over and popped up closer to me. He cuddled up to me and was half laying on me with his left hand on my chest.

It was so quiet.

So peaceful.

I was really content.

And it was extremely weird.


	4. Chapter 3

Aoi: Quick author's note, I still have no idea if I want Cedric to die or not. If Cedric dies, it's the end of the story, no sequel. If Cedric lives, there would be a mini sequel with what would happen if Cedric survived and got to graduate. Thoughts are needed, please and thank you. Oh and if Rehyan ever gets, like, perfect or something, please tell me, because I really have no idea. Thank you!

**Warning**;; roar

_Chapter Three_

It had been a week since Rehyan and I had our sun bathing adventure on the Quidditch field. Every day since that afternoon we talked. We were either meeting between classes then escorting each other to our next class, sneaking comments during lunch, or taking a walk around the grounds after the evening's meal. Except today, I hadn't seen him at all. And now, the three schools were gathered in the dining hall, awaiting the results of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

I was sitting with my group of "friends" (A: Brian, Kevin, Howie, Nick, and AJ; duhh the BACKSTREET BOYS; cept not really), looking for Rehyan's, now, platinum blonde hair amongst the group of Hogwarts students. No luck. _Is he trying to make me go mental missing him or something?_ I sighed, giving up.

"CEDRIC DIGGORY!" I heard Dumbledore's booming voice and I jumped, looking to him quickly. "CEDRIC DIGGORY WILL BE THE FINAL TRI-WIZARD TOURNAMENT CONTESTANT!"

I stood, completely shocked. I was shaking all over. No way, this must've been a dream. This whole day was unlike the rest, so, how could it be real? I almost ran out of the group of Hogwarts students. When I reached the bottom I heard someone whoop and slap my arse. I yelped and turned to see a grinning Rehyan looking at me. He clapped faster. "WHOOOOOO!" He exclaimed, causing me to laugh the rest of my way to Dumbledore.

I was so shocked, completely shocked.

XXX

"Harry, what the bloody hell?!" I yelled, nudging him off of me. I walked over to the corner of the, now, empty meeting room. "You get enough bloody attention! You don't need to try and win the damn tournament too! None the less, cheat your way in!" I glared him.

This was ridiculous. He was only 14 and he was now in the TWT. I was far from pleased. It wasn't that I wanted the attention, because really, I didn't give a rat's ass if I got more attention.

"I told you Cedric! I would never do something like that! Come on, now…" Harry looked away from me and dropped down on the chair behind him. "You deserve it, I think you can win, I know you can, I wouldn't want to take that from you, Ced."

"Oh shut your trap, Harry, that's simply ridiculous." I folded my arms and leaned up against the wall. "Why the hell could I win over Krum and Fleur?"

"I have faith in you, Ced!" Harry was sitting at the edge of his seat now. "Couldn't you tell? I mean, at the World Cup… we became friends right? I believe in my friends… I wouldn't want eternal glory. Everyone already knows me and I hate it…"

"Harry…" I rolled my eyes and stepped closer to him.

"Cedric…" He looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. He wasn't making any sense and his face was a brilliant red. I knew he was nervous, that's why he had trouble speaking straight.

I sighed. "Good luck, Harry." I walked off towards the door. I didn't feel like fighting with him anymore.

"Cedric!" Harry's call stopped me. I turned slowly and just looked at him. "Don't hate me like everyone else for this…" He said this like a command but I knew it was a question. I had overheard Hermione telling Harry that Ron was already furious with him. It must be sad losing a best friend over something like this.

"Sure thing, Harry."

I was beginning to think that maybe Rehyan was right about Harry being smitten with me.

XXX

"Come on, I gave you the password you batty man, now let me in!" I heard a very familiar voice coming to me from up the hall. I smiled, knowing well that it was Rehyan.

I slipped around the corner and quietly snuck up on the blonde. My hands slipped around his shoulders slyly and I pulled him backwards down another hall. "What the-" He protested before I turned him around and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Cedric!" He exclaimed, throwing his tan arms around me. It looked like he just came back from a bath.

"'Ello, Rehyan." I smiled and scooted him up against the stone wall behind him. My hands slipped down to rest on his hips. "Just took a bath?"

"Shower, but, same thing." He grinned, his arms resting on my shoulders now. His usually messy hair was combed in a neat fashion. I'd rarely seen him with hair combed because he "used enough hair care products to kill a horse" in order to make it look like he just woke up. Every time I asked him why he liked messy hair he would always say "You know, Cedric, it takes a long time plus art to make it look like you just woke up". Ohh, the fashion diva. I loved hearing it.

"So, want to take a walk? I mean, I'm a prefect, and your prefect likes you so, let's take advantage." I tried to talk him into it. Rehyan may have been considered a rebel because he looked a little different but that did not mean he really was. Since he was a Slytherin he had that natural rebellious instinct where he could get away with things because of his connections and sneakiness. But, when it all came down to it, Rehyan hated pissing off Professor Snape.

Professor Snape was Rehyan Carter's favourite professor. And, being a Slytherin, they were pretty close. Rehyan tried to convince me that the stuffed up professor acted different around him, but, I just couldn't picture it.

"Uh…" He looked away, pulling away from me a bit. "I think I should go in my dorm." Finally, he wiggled away from me completely. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Cedric." He began to walk away.

"Wait, Rehyan!" I called to him.

He stopped. Slowly he turned and spoke, "Yes?"

He looked a bit annoyed. I couldn't think of any reason he would be. Or at least, annoyed with me. I really didn't do anything, but, I figured I'd ask, "Did I do something to you?"

He didn't respond for a second. He just stared at me. Those blue eyes I remembered to almost glow, looked a little dull in this light. I didn't like it. I wanted to see them sparkle. I was cut from my trance when he spoke, "Cedric…" He stopped as if something was making him.

I walked closer and reached out for him. Suddenly I saw his eyes bugging out of his head and he began coughing. I rushed to him and touched his back with my hand. "Are you okay?!" He continued coughing until,

"What are you doing outside of your dormitory, Mr. Carter?" I heard a monotone voice come from behind me. I turned to see Professor Snape standing where I was standing seconds for that. "Oh, and Mr. Diggory, were you two planning an escape?"

I moved back from Rehyan, who magically recovered from his cough. "Um, no sir, I was returning to my dorm when I noticed Rehyan, I thought I'd see if he was alright since I hadn't seen him for a bit."

"I'm sorry, Professor. I'm going back to the dorm now. Our guardian wouldn't let me in and I got upset at it, that's when I stopped Cedric from going to his dorm." He stepped forward and held up his hand. "I'm to blame."

"Rehyan, you know I was the one who called you." I objected, looking at the boy next to me. What was he doing?

"Rehyan, I'm going inside. If I don't see you in five minutes, it's detention. Say goodnight to your…" Professor Snape paused and eyed me before continuing, "Companion." He began to walk off to the passageway to the Slytherin dorms. "Goodnight, Mr. Diggory."

"Goodnight, sir…" I barely said this. All my focus was on Rehyan now. "You have four minutes to tell me what's wrong with you. When I grabbed you at first, you were perfectly normal, and earlier when you smacked my ass… what's changed when I ask for alone time?"

He looked up at me slowly. "Cedric… I…" He paused and thought about what he was going to say. "Is it ridiculous to say that I'm scared for you?"

I blinked. What in the… "Why are you scared for me?" I was so confused. There was nothing to be scared of.

"The tournament is deadly, Cedric." Oh that. "At this point, I'm terrified to get any closer to you because I don't want to lose you. I don't want to bring you bad luck in the tournament and bad luck usually follows me. Cedric, this past week and a half of even knowing you just a little has completely changed my life. I'd hate for it to all just disappear right before my eyes… I'm so selfish…" He looked away.

A sharp pain shot through my heart. I felt like I had just been stabbed. This was awful… I felt so hurt. "So you're basically communicating to me that you would much rather drop me now and then if I died it in the tournament it wouldn't bother you as much. So YOU don't feel loss. Is that it?" I was angry. I tried so hard not to yell at him.

"Cedric! That's not it at all! I really… I really care about you… a lot!" He tried to grab my hands but I backed away.

I chuckled out of anger. "I can't believe… wow, good God I'm an idiot." I ran my fingers through my hair and placed my other hand on my hip. "How could I have possibly questioned myself, questioned my orientation, over someone like you! That's so ridiculous… oh my good God." I turned around and stared at the wall. "What was I thinking…"

"Cedric…"

"No, nope, I'm done listening for today. Maybe try me a couple months from now, oh, or unless," I turned to look at him. Our eyes met, and I continued, "I die first, then I won't talk to you because you won't even come to my funeral because…" I sighed. "You pushed yourself away from me."

"Cedric..!" I heard footsteps before Rehyan stopped talking. I looked to my left to spot none other then Harry Potter.

"Oh… uh… hi Rehyan, Cedric, I was just returning to my dorm." Harry pointed down the hall I was supposed to walk down to get to mine. "Good…" I cut him off,

"Oh Harry, I'll walk with you." I grinned evilly and walked over to him. "Bye, Rehyan, nice knowing you." I didn't look back as I forced myself to wrap an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Shall we? I don't want to get in trouble."

Harry nodded and we continued to walk. We got a little ways before I heard Rehyan say, rather loudly, "Fuck you, Cedric Diggory! YOU KNOW I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!"

I felt something immediately hit my head and I turned quickly, accidentally pushing Harry into the ground. "What the hell?!" I looked to the ground behind me to see what hit me. He had thrown his wand. "You threw your wand at me!"

"No shit, Sherlock Holmes!!" His voice cracked. I almost laughed but I was still angry. "Don't you fucking walk away from me and grab some other guy in front of my face." His tone was lower now, but still angry. I saw him shaking.

"Then don't you ever tell you want to drop me because you're scared! Fuck, Rehyan, I'm scared! I'm the one that has to do this bloody tournament! You're not the one running around doing whatever the hell they ask of you! I mean, come on…" I trailed off before I walked closer.

"Cedric…" It was Harry. I turned slowly to look down at him, realizing what I had done earlier. "Help?" He held out his hands to me and I obliged.

"I'm sorry, Harry…" I ruffled his hair. "I shouldn't have brought you into this."

"It's alright," He nodded, slowly. "Just, please stop fighting so loudly, I don't want you in trouble." He playfully hit my arm before turning to walk off. "See you later."

I blinked. He was so calm about it. I'm sure he was used to people causing a ruckus. Whatever, that wasn't my problem. I turned back around to see a crying Rehyan. "Oh God, Rehyan…" I rushed over to him and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm so sorry. You have the right to be scared too, but, don't leave me alone because you're scared."

Rehyan slowly released his face and clung tightly to my robes. "Don't…" He coughed. "Apologize." He buried his face in my chest. I loved that he was so small yet thick. He wasn't fat but his bones were big and he managed to tone his body. The top of his head touches my bottom lip. He was easy to hold. It felt like a puzzle and we matched. "Cedric, I…" He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck. "I'm the one who's sorry. I won't do that ever again… I want to be by your side and be so close to you that you think I'm annoying..." He pulled away and looked up at me, continuing, "Kay?"

I chuckled, "Kay." I kissed his forehead. "But, honestly, Rehyan, it's been-" I was cut off by another voice.

"Well past five minutes." Rehyan and I pulled away quickly to see Professor Snape again. He was standing in the doorway that lead to Slytherin's common room. "Now, Mr. Carter, I know you're orientation is a well known fact amongst the teachers and some various older wizards, but, that does not mean that you are allowed to roam the halls, clinging to your, companion late at night." He crossed his arms. "I told you, five minutes."

Rehyan sighed and nodded. "One more minute? I'll take extra credit hours for this!" He smiled up at the professor. I just looked back and forth between the two of them, completely confused.

"One and one alone." He said in his most annoyed tone, turning back inside the common room.

"Thanks, Professor!" Rehyan smiled before turning back to me and grabbing me. He saw my very confused look and his smile turned to a grin. "Ask your questions later, babe, because this minute in for _snogging_." He grinned, mocking the British term. I didn't care, because I liked the idea of a whole minute for snogging right in the middle of the halls.


End file.
